Unknown
by Anonmyous999
Summary: A creature that is discovered by the Best Detective of Gotham's night is rescued. Other superheros should appear later on. This could turn Yaoi but one never knows. If it does this is a warning ahead of time. Rated M for safety.


Locked within a cell with no contact from the outside world; sit's a creature not of this species. Created from science to the dirty work of others, this 'thing' was left beaten and broken. Since it was of no further use, its creators discarded it like the weeks trash. Dumping it in an unoccupied alleyway and leaving it to die, the scientists felt no remorse for their actions. In fact, due to the creature each of them was living happily famous and wealthy without a care in the world. Never once having second thoughts on the half dead science project that lies in the darkened alleyway.

Confused at why its creators discarded it so and what did it do to deserve this? Lying there, cold and alone the creature desperately tries to reason its master's actions. However, nothing it thought gave any help. Everything it did made them overjoyed. Anything they wanted was delivered by the creature so what was the reason to beat and toss it do die alone? Didn't it do everything perfectly? Wasn't every item the correct piece required? How could its masters treat it so harshly when they were pleased earlier in the day?

After a few hours the creature starts to weep. Without any reason that justifies its creators actions, the creature can only think of one reason that makes a hint of sense in its current situation… it was of no further use to them. They said it before. If a job was faulty they'd dispose of it. Dispose, get rid of. It had no explanation to why they discarded it but that they pained on it dieing from its injures. They expected it to die in that alleyway, cold and alone.

With no more reason to live, the creature gives up. It just gives up. To live any longer in this world would be pointless because someone, or in its case, something without a purpose is like being the living dead. Never understanding why they still walk the earth. An empty shell. Giving up felt like a huge sorrow swept across its whole body. Exhausted and broken it silently weeps where it lays.

Laying in a pool of its own blood it looks towards the sky. The twinkling little lights, barely visible though the bright city lights, wink at this broken freak of nature. Coughing the creature feels that its ribs are broken and that internal injures exist. Unable to control the pain it lets out a muffled cry. The tears flowing down its face mixed with the blood and grime that covered it. Lying there the creature notices that it can't feel parts of its body. Realizing that it is actually dieing the panic start setting in. uncontrollable spasms' rack its broken body. Moaning aloud the creature tries to rise its left arm. Despite the many broken bones within the arm it reaches towards the winking little lights in the sky. With a sigh it lets its arm fall limply back to the earth with a light thud. A shadowy figure drops from up above as its arm falls.

Unable to control itself a smile fades onto its features. Knowing that is was dieing and alone frightened it. But now it was dieing yes but no longer alone. Someone had joined it in that dark dank alleyway. Someone who was dressed in complete black. The savior of many had come to its side. Even if it was gonna die, dieing with the best detective by its side was enough to give it happiness one last time before the shadows clamed it.

"It's gonna be alright." Says the detective.

The creature laughs resulting in a coffining fit. Knowing that those words weren't true they still brought comfort to a creature abandoned and alone. The detective raises his head to scan the alleyway. Noticing that no one was around the detective looks back down at the broken body at his knees. Reaching behind the creatures head the detective raises the creation into his arms. Despite the detective's careful movements the creature gasps as it's moved. The detective gathers the abomination into his arms and stands. Noticing how thin and badly broken the creature was in his arms. The detective can't help but grimace at its sight. Broken bones stabbing through the flesh and the amount of 'blood' covering and surrounding the creature would be enough to make anyone feel sick.

Consciousness was something that the lab project couldn't seem to stay in. weaving in and out of darkness exhausted t even further. Why wouldn't there just be darkness, darkness with no more excruciating pain. It had given up so why wouldn't it just die already..?

The detective notices that the limp form in his arms was growing cold. "Don't give in" he says to the creature. "You don't have to die." the creature hears the detective faintly and ponders what he said. Don't have to die? But what life is worth living when you can't do anything? If it dies so does the pain surging through the limbs that it could still feel. Numbness had clamed both its lags along with its left arm, so why wouldn't it just clam it entirely? The creature fades back into consciousness and struggles to open its heavy eyelids. Managing to open its eyes a sliver the beaten creation looks around as best it can. Taking in its surroundings it notices that it had been placed in the sitting position in some sort of vehicle. Exhausted the creature lets a sigh escape it. It lets its lids fall back over its dimming emerald eyes and back into darkness. The bleeding body of the creature seemed to finally be giving up. The numbness was engulfing its entire body and it couldn't feel the throbbing within its chest any longer. Floating in eternal darkness the creature faintly hears a voice. Unable to hear completely it slips into a slumber. The detective sitting beside it was frantically trying to keep the broken 'thing' alive by talking to it. The detective and the creature finally reach their destination at long last. The detective rushes to get the creature into safety. From the sudden movements the abomination is jerker back into reality. Gasping out in pain, the detective can't help but feel a little hope rise within him. It was still alive. For now at least. The detective carried the body into an infirmary like room. The creature groans as it's laid on an operating table. Without hesitation the detective sets to work on saving this broken soul. After feeling itself being moved the creature grimaces as new found pain erupts within its entire body. The creature becomes annoyed that it was awoken but suddenly realizes that the pain was coming from its once numb limbs. Confused it opens its heavy eyes as best as possible, seeing above it, a silhouette of someone moving hurriedly around it. Unable to comprehend what was happening the being slips into unconsciousness once again, only this time the creature retreats within its own mind, sealing out any and all pain.

The detective looks up at the heart monitor. The beat was uneven but there. After five tries to keep this thing alive it seemed it was stable, for the moment. Looking down, the detective sees the creature in light for the first time since he found it in the alleyway. Despite the severe amount of bandages, the detective could distinctively make out the skin of some lizard. [Not to mention its head was that of a lizard.] Even though the similarities to the crock man, this one was smaller, along with a different texture of skin. This creature's skin was more like scales than that of any reptile he'd ever seen. All the detective knew was that someone didn't want this thing to survive. And they almost succeeded. A few more minutes alone in that alleyway and no one could have saved it.

Three weeks passed. Three weeks with out much change from the creature. It still hadn't awoken from its coma. For three long weeks the detective kept a close watch over every little sign and movement the creature produced. Despite the slow rise and fall of its chest and the continuousness beep of the heart monitor there was no other movements. As the days rolled bye the detective visited the creature as soon as he returned from his patrols. Visiting the creature turned into an unconscious act. He soon realized that he found himself standing inside the infirmary whenever something was on his mind. The slumbering being calmed his mind somehow. Not knowing a thing about the 'guest' didn't seem to bother the detective as much as it usually would. Finding any and everything about someone was just what he did. But coming up with nothing on his latest 'house-mate' brought no concern. After three different searches he stopped. No longer interested to learn about the thing through a computers rescores but rather learning about it from it itself.

Obsession. Something that usually ended in travesty. For three weeks his master has been obsessed with the creature in the infirmary. His sleeping patterns were bed enough with his abnormal night life of the greatest detective of the night. But now they involved hours on end of sitting there watching it. Despite the consistent visitations, the masters diet had also begun to suffer. Eating less in his line of 'work' can lead to disastrous results.


End file.
